Can't Understand: Draco's truths
by Monisha Ayita
Summary: Draco gets a chilling visit from his father, which is overheard by Hermione. How will this affect them both? DH, in which they are head boy & girl.
1. What's Going on in His Head

WARNING: This chapter proves my obsession with Draco's hair! If this frightens you, DO NOT READ ON! But no, really. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Draco, oh the fun I would have.

Draco paced the common room that adjoined his and Granger's rooms. He was thankful that Granger had gone to bed early that night; she always managed to get in the way. This whole head of house thing was getting to be more then he bargained for. In fact, everything seemed to be more then he bargained for…

Disgusted with himself, he plopped down on the couch, sick of the squeaking noise the floorboards were making. He stared at the clock; roughly ten minutes. Draco blinked his stormy gray eyes rapidly, falling into his emotionless state that helped him deal with these situations. His blond hair flew out and brushed his shoulders when he shook his head, reminding him that he needed a hair cut. Not that he didn't have bigger things to worry about.

Five minutes. Draco drummed his long fingers against the leather armrest of the loveseat he sat on. Impatience was a trait he was still working on. He let out a deep breath, his bangs once again billowing around his head.

What did Lucius want from him anyway? He knew what it most likely was; after all, it was a bit late coming. His thoughts rolled through his mind like tumblers, but he had been over this before. He did not want to become part of an elite group of slaves. That's what Death Eaters were, in his mind: slaves. They did the Dark Lords bidding, mindless and unapologetic. Not that Draco was ever apologetic. He just felt that if he was going to be cruel, it would be on his own terms. Lucius was a hypocritical idiot. So was the Dark Lord; anyone could see that. '…You are better then mudbloods, better then all that surround you…' Then he went to bow to a man whose father had been a filthy muggle! Was Draco the only sane one left?

Also, his mother would be heartbroken. As the only person he cared about, Draco couldn't join the men who had forced Narcissa into the life she was into. Draco let himself smile a bit as he though of his mother. Sweet and gentle to him, she bristled strongly to anyone who was against her. He scowled. She was treated so horribly. No freedom, living a world of lies. He would not sacrifice her happiness for his own needs. Not when she had taken countless blows for him. An eye for an eye.

A heavy wind blew from the fire place, startling Draco back to reality. He quickly composed his face and stood gracefully. Lucius Malfoy, always one of entrances, stepped through the fireplace. Draco gave him a curt nod of the head. "Father."

Lucius did not waste time, but motioned for Draco to sit down. "Draco."

Draco sat, slowly, and nodded towards the couch. Lucius glanced at it disdainfully, and then sat, yet rather reluctantly. "I will not waste your time, or more importantly, mine. I think you know what I am here to discuss."

Draco stared at him, expressionless and wordless. Lucius scowled, "Don't play games with me boy, this is about your initiation as a Death Eater!"

Draco tapped his fingers against the armrest again, feeling weary. "Yes, Father," he drawled, "I have been thinking about this decision for a long time now."

Lucius looked almost relieved, "Good. I am glad you have been preparing. I was almost worried you would not be willing." He gave a cold, heartless laugh.

Draco stood up swiftly, his robes swirling around him. "That is the decision I have been contemplating."

Lucius stared at Draco coldly, "What, _son,_ is there to consider." His voice cut through the air like a knife, cold and unforgiving.

Draco faced his father, a solemn look on his face. He was about to seal his fate. "I have decided not to join the Death Eaters." He held his chin high, full of defiance.

Lucius stood up, "This in not the time for petty teenage tantrums, Draco, you are now expected to take on the responsibility of being a Malfoy," he hisses, blocking Draco's pacing path, "You should be proud!"

Draco whirled around to face his father. "Proud? Proud of WHAT?" He shouted, letting go of his emotions, "Proud to serve a filthy half-blood who's only pretending to be pure? Proud to grovel to the Ministry every time he fails, and we have to pretend to be innocent once again? Proud to be fighting a losing battle? No, I am not proud of that. So, I will not join you. I will not work for Voldemort," he stressed the name; saying it was only something a handful on the light side did. Lucius had heard enough.

"Crucio," he hissed, and watched his son fall to the floor and whither with pain. Draco refused to cry out. After long minutes of suffering, Lucius lifted the curse. Draco lay on the floor, panting in pain. Lucius stared on, "You are a disgrace. Never set foot in front of me again until you want to make a man of yourself and join us. Don't think this is over." By the time Draco got to his feet, Lucius was gone.

Draco pulled himself back on to the love seat, wincing. To be honest, he was terrified. He had never outright defied the Dark Lord before. He had never used his real name either. He did not know that was going to become of him. Draco now had no protection. He was shunned from both the light and dark side. He heard laid down on the small cough, his legs dangling over, and did not hear the creak of a door opening.

Hermione Granger stumbled into the common room, her fist pressed against her mouth in shock. She stopped before him, her thick dark hair falling down her back and a book clutched to her chest. The front pronounced the title, _'101 Ways to Earn Better Grades in School: Useful Study Habits, Teacher Appreciation and More'_. Her mouth was slightly agape in shock. She dug the toe of her soft pick slipper into the ground nervously, "M-Malfoy?" She whispered hesitantly.

Draco shot up, coming to his full height, glowering down on her, "How much did you hear?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

Hermione stood her ground, giving the taller boy a fierce look, a hard feat for any small girl in pink and red pajamas. "Don't you snap at me. I head enough. I just thought you might want some company," her look softened and her voice dropped, "That was really bad. I didn't realize your father was so horrible." Her stance oozed empathy.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Listen close Granger, you don't have any idea what your talking about. You don't know anything about my father, you certainly don't know me!" he ended with a shout. He sat back down on the cough and rubbed his hands over his face. "Aren't you gone yet?" He mumbled to her grumpily.

Hermione's brain told her that she should forget him, he was just a dumb prick, but between the look on her face and what she had just overheard, she couldn't do it. Watching for a reaction, she sat down slowly on the couch and silently placed the book on a table next to her. His hair covered his face from view, and he did not acknowledge her.

She let Draco sit in silence for a while, recognizing that he was gathering his thoughts. After about three minutes, she risked a comment. "Draco," she whispered hoarsely, "Draco, how long have you know you didn't want to be a Death Eater?" His head rose slowly, and he looked over at her slowly. She refrained from flinching, knowing he was going to explode at her again.

Draco took a deep breath and stared at the girl in front of him. Part of him was annoyed that she couldn't mind her own business. Another part of him… a part that he chose to ignore… was in awe that she could care enough to comfort someone who had been so horrible to her. If things were the other way around, he would have surely used this interesting information as blackmail. But here she was, looking as empathetic as could be. "I've know since third year." He looked distant, and then shook his head. "Why?"

She stared at him. Why… she didn't really know why it was important. She just wanted to understand. "I'm just curious, I guess. What made you change your mind? If it's not to personal." She didn't want to push him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Granger," When she continued to stare at him, her chocolate eyes trying desperately to read his face, he figured, why not? "I realized a long time ago that my relationship with my father was not that of a normal father/son relationship. Until I was about eight and a half, he treated me plainly. He didn't bother to get to know me, and he didn't get involved with my life or education. Everything was left to my mother, who had made most decisions that concerned me. One day, he began to ask me questions. He asked questions about the Dark Lord, muggles, mudbloods, and other things of that nature. Some questions, I didn't understand, others proved a response he didn't like. That was the first time he beat Mother in front of me." He trailed off for a second, looking away from Hermione's look of complete horror. He continued solemnly, "I asked my mother why he was so horrible, and she said that my father did not like the values she had been left to instill in me. She said that I must try hard to stay in line with Lucius, for both of our sakes. The next day, and for years on, I watched my father constantly, and he began to include me in his life. I learned from him my hate for anything non-magical. After only a few short months of observance, I concluded that my father was right, and I began respect and take after him. I became my father mime, without choices of my own; I proudly followed in his footsteps. And I soon learned, to trip from those footsteps, was a hard lesson taught. I was almost ten the first time my father beat me. I was just out of my first year here when he first used the Cruciatus curse. He was angry at me for letting you, a muggle-born, outrank me academically." He stared at her. He didn't look mad, or accusing, just stating the fact. Hermione looked away. "At first, I thought my father was simply trying to teach me a lesson, make sure I never made the same mistakes. He just wanted me to be the best." He shook his head, almost ruthful. "It took me a long time to realize I was wrong. Over Christmas, Father told me I was invited to attend a Death Eater's meeting, just to get a feel of it. I was out of my mind with excitement, though I didn't show it. Finally, a chance to prove myself. I was startled when I heard my mother yelling at my father, telling him that I shouldn't go. Why, I wondered, would she say that? I soon found out. At the meeting, I saw torture like I had never seen before, not to mention other things. I felt sick, and at first I thought I was weak for not thinking I could do the things Death Eaters did. It took me the rest of the year, here away from my father's influence to realize that I didn't want that life for myself. This was the first time I spoken my thoughts out loud to my father, though he had doubted me before." He glared at her suddenly, "Not that this changes anything, Granger."

Hermione was silent, staring at him openmouthed. 'Draco, you know what this means, don't you?" He gave her an odd look. She sighed, "You must have realized this. You have to come to our side. We can protect you! And your mother, too, she needs it…" He was glaring at her coldly.

Draco stood up swiftly, "Listen well Granger, I don't like to repeat myself." She looked surprised, "Just because I don't want to be a Death Eater does not mean I want to become some goody-goody! So you better not tell anyone about this." He grabbed the shell shocked girl up by her arm, pulling her against him painfully, "Or else," he hissed. Angry at this sudden mood swing, Hermione yanked herself away. Draco turned and walked to his room, slamming his door behind him. Hermione stared on. He had seemed so honest and open, only a moment ago. How was it that he has suddenly morphed back with just a few small words?...

There you go! Hope you liked it. On to the next chapter, eh?


	2. Revenge Is Eminent

_AN: Alright… well, it's been proven that this story is a bit better then the other one, but be warned that it has no plot, and I have absolutely no idea where it is going._

_Umm, what else… Oh, I couldn't fit this in, but this starts roughly one week after the first chapter._

_With that said, behold delicious, Draco-y goodness!_

Hermione smiled at Ron nervously, pulling at a lock of her hair. He responded with lopsided grin, "That was fun," he said softly, looking at the ground, ears flaming. Hermione nodded rapidly. Quickly, before he could lose courage, Ron leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione felt her heart race, but she pulled away quickly. Staring intently at her shoes, she muttered, "Well, I'll see you at breakfast." She glanced up at the red head, to see his look of surprise.

"Oh, alright then, Good night," Ron gave her one last crooked smile before his shock red hair disappeared behind the portrait entrance to the Head Boy/Girl common room. Hermione jumped when she heard a snort come from the sofa.

She whirled around to see Malfoy leering at her cruelly, "Gods! How long have you been there?"

The blond sat up completely from the couch, grinning wider, "So, date with Weasel-bee go well? Let be guess, Potter will be here trying to make-out with you tomorrow? Just warn me so I don't have to witness such horrid clumsiness and clear lack of skill."

Hermione gaped at him, her cheeks flaming red, "That's none of you business! And besides, I would not go out with someone else while I'm dating Ron, you jerk!" She glared at him furiously, before stomping over to him, arms crossed, "I would appreciate if you did not make fun of Ron, considering you have no idea what you're talking about!"

Draco took in the sight of her with a chuckle. Hermione's hair had been forced rather sloppily under a baseball cap and her t-shirt and faded jeans were obviously for comfort. "Well, gee, it's not my fault Weasley's such a hopeless wreck. How much lust do you think it took before he could pick up the nerve to give you such a pathetic peck? Can that even be considered a kiss? I mean, that was even worse then his disgusting flint with Brown that one year." His handsome face was distorted with hate and disgust.

Hermione gaped at Draco open-mouthed. For once, the young witch didn't know how to respond. With a huff, she stormed towards her bedroom. As she opened the door, she said in a cold voice, "I wouldn't tease so much if I were you, Malfoy, considering I know a secret you certainly wouldn't want me to share." With that, she slammed her door. Draco's cocky smirk had been wiped off his face, replaced by a look that appeared as if he had been punched in the gut. He closed his eyes suddenly, his mind raging. It was time to go visit Blaise.

Blaise Zambini sat in a darker corner of Slytherin common room, shuffling a deck of cards rapidly, and his long pale fingers seeming to drift lazily over the quickly flashing cards. Next to him sat Pansy Parkinson, her dark hair draped crazily in her face, and her long legs up on the edge of her armchair. This seductive position showed off a glimpse of her lacy black underwear under her short pleated school skirt. She had a laughing look on her face. "Is our Draco having some problems with the mudblood princess?" She pouted her lips mockingly. Draco glared at her.

"Put a cork in it, Pansy," he snarled. He had just finished explaining his problem to his two main confidants. They had not been as sympathetic as he had hoped.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I told you not to tell Lucius. Get the damn thing. It's not like they're going to use us for anything anytime soon." Blaise himself had gotten the Dark Mark almost a month ago, right before the start of there seventh year. Pansy, whose parents were planning to marry her off shortly after graduation, didn't want her to have the mark until after her wedding.

Draco got up, then sat back down sharply. He ran his hand through his long hair, feeling angry. How dare Granger put him in this position! "It's the principle of the matter, Blaise, you know that. I'm just not getting it!" When Pansy gave a startled look around the room, he dropped his voice, "I refuse to even get involved with the Death Eaters. It's a waste of my time."

Blaise sighed, "Well then, you'll have to get some dirt on Granger that she'll want to keep a secret. I mean, two can play this game she's playing." Pansy was shaking her head. And they boys looked at her questioningly.

"No. No, no, no, no, and again, no. You are going about this all the wrong way." She swung her legs around and sat to face them, "Draco, you have a talent." Draco raised his eyebrows at her, "You are good at being hot, and you are good at manipulating. I mean, you've done this before. Trick her into doing things your way." Now it was Pansy's turn to raise an eyebrow, "My guess is that Granger is not extremely good at defending herself against a guy's charms. Come on, how much practice can she have?" Pansy smirked seductively, "You've done it before… So do it again."

Draco was glaring harder at her the more she prattled on. How could he possibly be subjected to _seducing _Hermione Granger? That was just vile! "Pansy, have you taken your pills lately?" Pansy scowled, "I don't like being in the same room with the disease, let alone touching her! I simply will have to think of something else." The glare he was giving her told her that his decision was not open for discussion.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay in her room, clutching a pillow to her chest and staring at the top of her canopy. Where did Malfoy get off, thinking he could say things like that to her? With an indignant huff, she tossed her pillow to the side and went to her desk to work on her Charms Essay.

Yet… for the first time, Hermione Granger couldn't concentrate on her homework. She found her mind wandering back to earlier that Saturday evening, to the kiss, and her fight with Malfoy.

She had been a bit disappointed by Ron's kiss, however unwilling she was to admit that. Sure, she had gotten that heart-racing reaction, but what about the thrill, the excitement, and the feeling to kiss back. Hermione didn't have much experience with romance, but the little experience she did have were not quite matching up to the few romance novels she had skimmed through. All she could think about when Ron kissed her was how dry his lips were… not exactly romantic passion. She had pulled away more out of disappointment then anything. She remembered when Ron had gone out with Lavender, and how much making out they had done then. How was it that he had been so daring then, but so shy with her now? Thinking about it made her queasy.

Queasy. That brought her thoughts to something else. Draco Malfoy. She hadn't meant to threaten him like that, but she had been so mad! Now she knew that he was going to retaliate, and it wasn't going to be pretty. She let her mind wander back to the talk they had had, when he had seemed so open and vulnerable, before he had snapped at her. She had never seen that side of Malfoy before, and was starting to wonder if her mind had made a bigger deal of the whole event after the fact. And sure, maybe he wasn't a Death Eater, but he was still mean and prejudice.

Hermione got up with a sigh, feeling the need to release some energy. She peeked out her door, checking to see that Draco was still gone. He was mad, so she assumed he'd be gone long enough for her to let loose a little. Smiling she picked up her iPod. It had taken her a year to program the darn thing to work in the presence of all the free magic at Hogwarts, but that was worth it.

Walking into her large closet, the yanked off her pants, pulled on some shorts, and clipped her iPod to it deftly. She turned it on to her favorite play list; a mix of dance, hip-hop, and rock music; and sashayed back into her room. She pulled her hair back and let loose into the music, dancing and just having fun, she swayed her hips and pushed her emotions into the moves. She closed her eyes and paid particular attention to her movements and the beat. This went on for at least an hour.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in front of her full length mirror, staring at herself. She started at her feet. Wiggling her toes, she wound that her feet looked too large for her body, and her toes looked painfully dumb with cracked polish. She quickly looked onto her legs. They seemed normal enough, longish. She hated her knees, which were marred with scars from her childhood. Next she noticed that she had the same problems on her elbows. She hadn't been athletic or anything, just clumsy. Really, this still held true.

Hermione stared at her face, and made an annoyed expression. She knew she should wax her eyebrows, her lips would look better with gloss, and her shallow skin could do with some blush. But honestly, she wasn't good at girly things like these, and also had much better things to do, like her Charms essay.

Sighing, Hermione sat back down and set to work on the rest of the night's homework. Soon she was off in her own world of education, and her thirst for knowledge.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting on the ledge of the astronomy tower, contemplating his future in a whole. He knew that he did not want to follow in his father's footsteps. It seemed like another reality ago that he had wanted to be exactly like his father. It had been a slow process. He had not waken up one morning and realized that he knew now. In fact, he couldn't even pinpoint when it had happened, it simply was there.

Draco sighed and stared at the stars. After an hour of contemplating what he wanted to do. Another impossibility was going to Dumbledore and trying to join the light side. He couldn't be a spy, which would compromise his want to stay away from his father. He just wanted out of the war he had been born into. Why was he being punished for a war that began before he was born? What did it have to do with him? This battle was not normal, over petty things like trade and land, or bland difference of opinion. This was a battle over the lives of people who had no idea that they were in danger. Muggles. Brainless, blundering, mindless muggles. As much as Draco was annoyed by the fools, he saw no reason to mass murder them. What a large waste of his energy. Energy he could be putting to use on other projects.

This brought him to his current situation: Granger. Filthy, mudblood Granger. He glared at the sky with new venom. Why did the little bookworm always have to get in the way? He had made the idiotic mistake of opening up to her. He was still kicking himself for that one. Repeatedly. So had Blaise and Pansy; at first they were furious at him for talking to Lucius, scared that he would suspect them as well. Then, they feared that granger would open her fat mouth and spill. But Draco hadn't been worried, the girl was scared witless. Apparently, she wasn't anymore.

Slowly, Draco realized what he would have to do. And he didn't like it. If Granger couldn't keep her mouth shut, he would just have to help her…

AN: Well! I didn't realize how long this sucker was! I'm just prattling along! I was going to make it longer, but I figured you would all appreciate an update! So here you go! Thanks for the review, they're very encouraging. I hope it keeps up, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. A Sudden Change

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast before Draco had gotten out of the shower. She had learned to wake up early; if Draco got to the bathroom before she did, she would surely be late. It was a bright, sunny Monday morning, and she eagerly got dressed to enjoy the day with her best friends.

Rushing into the great hall, she smiled warmly at Harry and Ron, sitting next to Ron. "Good morning."

"Morning…" they mumbled, caught up in the smell of breakfast food. An owl came down on Hermione, holding out the Daily Prophet. She snatched it, paid the owl, and began to read. So much was happening within the wizarding community these days, Hermione felt she couldn't afford to miss anything, especially for Harry's sake. Hermione worried about Harry; he didn't take enough interest in his own safety, not nearly. She speed read through the entire paper, looking for key names she knew. Names of friends, members of the Order, and known Death Eaters were all scoured out and these articles examined. Fortunately, it had been a fairly uneventful week. As she folded the paper and stored it in her bag, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up, confused, and then scanned the room, why was someone staring at her? A shiver ran down her spine; Malfoy.

The blond was staring at her from his table, which was not far from where she sat. What worried her most was that she didn't recognize the expression on his face. He seemed distant, yet annoyed. It was a far stretch from the angry, hateful look he often gave her. Suddenly, he seemed to clear up and notice her. His face hardened, and he sneered at her. She scrunched her nose in disgust and looked away. She had no intention to waste her day worrying about such a lowlife.

* * *

She noticed. Damn. I get lost in a thought for one minute, and she chooses _that _time to glance over. I rolled my eyes and focused on what Pansy was telling me. "… So today we have potions first period, a double period of course." She rolled her big black eyes, "Do they do that on purpose? I mean, don't try to tell me that we always have potions with Gryffindors on _accident_. Come oo-on." I just nodded, too absent minded to really care about the inevitable potions class. "Are you listening???" I looked over at her, feeling annoyed.

"Pansy," She nodded, "I _know _we have potions with Gryffindor, we always have, always will. Will you pleeease SHUT UP!" a few people turned to stare at me. Fuck them. I found myself in quite a horrid mood, for whatever reason. I really didn't feel like going from class to class, dealing with the idiotic students and witless teachers of the school. That's not fair; I gave the students too much credit. I looked over at Pansy. Great, now she's pissed. "For God's sake, Parkinson, I'm in a bad mood; nothing to do with you. Get over it." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get ready for class." She nodded to Blaise, who followed her out of the Great Hall. _Fine, be like that._ Sighing, I stood up. Time to go to class...

And time to begin plan B.

* * *

I shoved a lock of hair out of my face as I walked down to potions early. I wouldn't help but snort at the look on the boys' faces as when I decided to leave early. That 'why??' look. Well… because what if I want to set up my potions station? I have new materials and ingredients, so wouldn't that make sense? Or, what if I want to see what potion that we're doing, and find it in my book? I couldn't do that? There are an endless amount of reasons. But, whatever. Not like it matters. I don't know why they don't expect these things from me anymore. I was shaken from my inner thoughts when a shoulder slammed into mine; making me drop all the things I carried. Who the hell runs into someone in an empty hallway?!?! As I looked up crossly, the first feature I noticed was a splash of shock blond hair. Of course; it was all so obvious now. "What was that??" Okay, so I'm not too happy with him right now, I mean, gimmie a break!

Malfoy stopped looked back at me. He didn't look angry. No… just… odd. A strange, unrecognizable look crossed his face, and then he grinned crookedly at me. What was wrong with him? "Sorry, Granger," he murmured. I froze, halfway leaning down to get my books. Sorry?? WHAT??? He turned around and took two long, smooth steps towards me. When he reached me, he leaned down and shuffled my books and notes together. He then stood up and held the assortments out to me. Baffled, I reached out and snatched them from his long fingers. His smirk widened at what must have been my alarmed and bewildered look. "Here, let me take that." Before I could react, he had reached over and pulled my book-bag off my shoulder and slung it on to his. At my silence he, he raised an eyebrow, "What do you keep in here, bricks?"

Shock; complete and utter shock was all that I could form. My mouth opened and closed silently. What the hell?? Hugging the books he had handed me to my chest, I coughed, struggling for words. I opened my mouth again, but before I could reply, Malfoy cocked his head in the direction of the potions room and started a leisurely walk in that direction. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of misconduct, but couldn't think of a response to this behavior that didn't sound dumb or childish. So, unhappily, I trailed after him.

Thankfully, when we reached the classroom, we were still so early, not even Snape had come into the room. I stood uncertainly in the doorway to the dungeon, watching Draco calmly cross the room to my table, and set my book-bag down on the ground next to it. With that, he looked up at me, raised a delicate eyebrow, and sat down in his own seat. I walked slowly over to my table, and stared at my book bag, then back at Draco. His face did not change. Slowly, I sat down. Gathering up my self-consciousness, I took a deep breath, "Why did you do that?" My voice sounded breathy and quite unlike my own. I felt stupid asking, and I knew my cheeks were faintly flushed with red. Draco looked at the clock, seeming to contemplate how much alone time we had. He walked over to me in large, confident strides. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he was crouching beside my chair, his clear gray eyes searching mine.

"Granger," he whispered huskily. I felt my stomach flutter. "You remember that night that you overheard my father and me?" I nodded stiffly, "So you know don't you? That I'm trying to change? I'm trying, I really am. I just need some help. Please, help me change? I've been one way for so long…" he bowed his head. I tired to read him, tried to find the lie. Could he really mean it? I looked around the room, tying to make a decision, avoiding looking at him. Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Draco jerked up and walked quickly back to his seat, and the door to the room slowly creaked open.

END OF CHAPTER

So, did you miss me? I'm sorry… I've just been so overwhelmed with life lately. I'm sure you all know how that is… Anyway, I should be updating more often. What do you all think, more of this, or more of Lost For So Long? Also, what's better, short chapters with more updates, or longer chapters with less frequent updates? Please review, I really appreciate it.


End file.
